User blog:Eilonwyn/Ascension
More inspiration has struck! At long last, you guys who probably barely read this think. XD I hope to finish this little series before the Sun sets... :< Despair leads to Destruction Two lines twisted and turned in the dirt, leading from the Crovenhoft Inn. One line was normal, just a simple groove in the dirt, whereas the other had blackened and corrupted the land around it. A curious crow sqwaked and flew just above the trail, following it relentlessly. The crow flew all day, before reaching trails end. Sat, defeated at the foot of a tree, and staring exhaustedly at the gates of the Imperial City was a Dunmer, wielding two very different weapons. One held a golden light and glowed with warmth and love, and the other was a long black katana constantly oozing a thick tar like substance. The crow sqwaked again and the Dunmer glanced up at it, narrowing her eyes. "F-fuck off!" She muttered, without moving her mouth. The crow just tilted its head and blinked at the Dunmer. "N-not even one of hers, and they still won't leave me be..." The Dunmer sighed and hugged her knees, ignoring the crow and resetting her gaze on the gates to the Talos Plaza District. Julie sighed heavily. In the past two days she'd got her love back, then lost him to Namira, and she'd killed her best friend. The two most important people in her life were gone, to never come back. They had their chances, and they were ruined b-by me... I'm alone, and I have nobody to blame but myself. However, I don't have long left until I can be b-back with all of you. Hircine, I hope hunting down T-tele will be enough to a-appease you. Julie nodded to herself and dragged herself up to her feet before gripping her two swords as tightly as she could. "I-it's going to be a tough f-fight, S-set." She whispered, glancing to the Sword of Pestilence, blackening the grass where she stood. "Maria..." She looked at Dawnbreaker, the warm glow filling her with confidence. "I'll be with you both s-soon." On those words, the crow cawed and Julie set off, her feet leaving the warmth of the grass and soon found the cold hard stone of the bridge leading into the Capital. She reached the gates quickly and turned to look back over the countryside. "For all of you, I...I can't let you risk yourselves dying, when you all have so much to live for. Jaryl, you especially. Forgive me, one day. I...I barely have anything to live for..." Julie sighed and closed her eyes, turning to blindly push open the gates. Whereas, you do. The gates swung shut behind her and Julies eyes widened, for the Imperial city was deserted. No...not deserted. Devoid of life. Corpses lay strewn about the streets of the city. Men, women, children. Nothing was discriminated against in the Imperial City, and Telemachus' wrath. Suddenly, a loud crackling disrupted Julies ears and she winced as the voice of the biggest prick in the world. "You've come to take the last hope for all, from me! But you will fall, as they did." Came the old, rickety, smug voice of Telemachus Dion. Head of the Merchantry and now, the Empire, through pure greed, drive and manipulation. Over the past six months of their journey, Telemachus had relentlessy hounded, tortured and tormented Julie, Set, Maria, Jaryl, Isis, Cyrus, Aerin, Karia, Xervish and Agatha. He slowly wore them all down, until the only one with any fight left was Julie herself. "The last hope for all?" Julie scoffed, looking up to the tower. "Please! I am here to free them from the despair you have put them through!" "Don't you understand!?" Telemachus called out, using some sort of spell to make the top of the White-Gold tower glow blue. "He's using you!" "Using me? The fuck is using me!?" Julie snapped, walking further into the city unhindered. "I came here of my own will! My own choices! I led myself here!" "The Agent, Eilonwyn! He knows this world is doomed! And I've acted to stop him, and he has used you to come kill me! Well I won't allow it!" Julies eyes widened and she frantically looked around, readying herself and her blades as the city was bathed in the eerie pale blue light. The corpses began to reanimate, getting up and groaning as they slowly shambled towards her. "Kill her!" Telemachus' voice screeched. Julie growled, swing her swords out at the reanimated bodies and slowly pushed forwards, avoiding Dawnbreakers exlosions. "You! Are the only one who has doomed the world!" She bellowed, cutting off an undeads head with the Pestilence Blade, sending the acid like tar spraying onto several others in the crowd. "The people you've killed! The lives you've ruined! There is no Agent of Salvation! Only an old, crazy manchild hellbent on destruction!" "I can bring them back!" Telemachus ranted. "The agent acts for his masters! He killed my wife! My father! My son! The only thing I got back were his eyes!" Julie rolled her own and pushed through to Green Emperor Way. She had a feeling she knew where the mad prick was hiding. "And what about the wives, the fathers, the sons and the daughters you've killed on this mad quest for a non existant paradise!? You can't bring them back! Not without their souls!" "I can and I will!" Telemachus insisted. "I shall be god! There will be nothing I can't do!" "You will not become a god Telemachus!" Julie growled. "The people who have died are at peace. Even if you do bring them back, they won't be the same!" She sighed heavily, shaking her head before moving further in. "It sucks when the people you love most, die. I get that. Truly. But this is no way to solve things! You just have to...to move on!" ''I should take my own bloody advice...''Julie thought, sighing. "And let the world burn because of the agent!? He'll cause a war! A war to end all wars, Eilonwyn! Only this time, there won't be a paradise waiting!" "Then if there is an agent, I'll just have to kill him too!" Julie snarled before swinging her swords around and carving a zombie in twain. "Would Jessamine approve of this!?" "No, but I have a duty! I don't have the leisure of being the good guy! I have nothing but this one project! And you won't get in the way! I won't let you!" Julie looked up to the tower and took a step back, as well as a deep breath. She charged forward and rammed the door into the tower with all her might, breaking through and almost landing on Dawnbreaker. She closed the door and was soon engulfed in a terribly thick darkness that Dawnbreakers light barely pieced. "That's a shame." Julie grunted, rolling her shoulders and placing her foot on the first of many, many steps. "Getting in the way is what I do best..." Category:Blog posts Category:Stories